Airship Types - Military
Carriers (CV) Being some of the largest airships in the fleet, the carrier class vessels often serve as a fleet's flagship. The primary purpose of airship carriers is to deploy a defensive/offensive swarm of attack aircraft against the enemy. Carriers can carry between 10 to 200 biplanes, depending on their design and loadout. Anti-Air guns are also another defensive measure as these ships are a prime target for enemy aircraft. Battleship (BB) Fortresses of the sky, battleships make the core of an aerial battle fleet. Armed with some of the largest naval cannons, battleships can engage enemies up to 17 miles away. With an equally impressive assortment of secondary guns and anti-air pom-poms, these ships can survive almost any engagement without worry. Clad with some of the heaviest armor in any ship class, the considerably slow speeds of battleships make them unfit as pursuit vessels, and would be used for long-distance engagements. Cruiser (CC) Well gunned, armored, and powered; cruisers are the jack of all trades of a navy. Able to work well in a fleet, as well as on its own, such ships are used to protect merchant fleets and trade routes. With smaller primary and secondary guns, cruises need to engage enemy ships at closer distances compared to battleships. Able to give chase to enemy ships, cruisers have been known to engage in daring scenarios, often being outgunned or outnumbered. In the hands of a good captain, these scenarios can be won through quick action and faith in the ship's defensive capabilities. Cruisers usually have a reconnaissance plane for scouting ahead or aiding in the hunt for enemy vessels. Destroyer (DD) The smallest of the battle fleet ships, destroyers are designed for speed and firepower. This is achieved with powerful engines and lighter frame and armor to achieve a lighter weight. Armed with smaller calibre primary and secondary armaments, the main weapons for destroyers are aerial torpedoes and gunwings. Anti-Air Destroyer An anti-air destroyer (DD-AA), also known as a fireship, is a vessel who's sole objective is to offer intense anti-plane firing cover for an allied fleet. These ships can be such a site, as they can glow with intense light from the thousands of tracers that buzz through the sky every second. Monitor (MO) These single cannon airships are a special class vessel that is used mainly for the bombardment of long-distance enemy targets. These ships hold some of the largest cannons on earth. The RGS Ursus, for example, holds the 800mm Smaug Gun. Able to fire at a target up to 51 miles away, these weapons can make swift work of enemy fortresses and frontlines. Due to the difficult nature of reloading and calculating the aim to target, these huge guns can only fire a couple of rounds every hour and are difficult to use against air targets. With anti-aircraft guns for defense, the deployment for such vessels often need the assistance of other vessels like anti-air destroyers. Bomber (BO) Bomber variants are a small portion of most armies, and are only truly utilized during wartime conditions. In peacetime, many bombers are converted for troop or cargo transport roles. In fact, many companies have produced bombers that can be easily modifiable between peacetime and wartime roles. Bombers have limited defenses, wielding only anti-aircraft guns, smoke, and defense flares. The rest of the ship is kept streamlined, to allow for a heavier bomb-carrying capacity. Troop Transport (TT) Mobility is key for any army, and troop transport vessels ensure that any army can move their forces across hundreds of miles in a matter of hours. Though entire armies still need to move via land and sea vehicles due to cost and logistical reasons, troop transport airships can still provide an effective way to transport small regiments of men and armor to attack specific targets behind enemy lines. During the Sarogan War, convoys of TT ships ferried thousands of men and equipment over the hundreds of islands. Convoy routes like "Broadstreet" and "Mosquito Alley" give pilots a guess to what to expect on missions. Cargo Transport (CT) In support of frontline troops, cargo transport airships help keep the fight going with fresh food, materials from home, and more equipment and ammunition. Colloquially known as "mules" by Aquilan soldiers, these ships are some of the most vital ships in an army. Q-ship (QS) Also known as "mystery ships", Q-ships are commercial vessels that carries hidden armaments for combat. They were initially designed to lure raiders and other predatory vessels into firing range. Without noticed, these ships will fire upon the enemy ship without restraint. Most Q-ships are run by commercial crews during wartime. Combat Balloon (CB) Combat balloons have been used in different roles throughout the centuries. They began as reconnaissance platforms, tethered to the ground miles behind frontlines. A lone observer would view the battlefield below and relay the information to the ground through flag signals. With the advancements by Harold Nisaac, Combat Balloons became the first movable vessels in the Aquilan Air Fleet. Starting with the RGS Aquila, these vessels were able to move in every direction with rudders and propeller engines. A three-man crew would control the balloon and guide it over enemy territory. Machine guns and primitive bombs were used, making the ship the first combat air vessel in history. Today, Combat Balloons are preferred only by smaller and developing nations. Their low cost to manufacture and numerous benefits as a static defense platform and reconnaissance vessel, still make them effective tools in the aerial battlefield. Many garrisons and foreign outposts utilize these vessels for ground-support and lookout. Category:Miscellany Category:Airships